A watch and watch escapement mechanism are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,353 and 3,685,282, respectively, of the present inventor Bruce A. Kock. The watch of U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,353 is of relatively few parts and inexpensive construction. Prior art stop watches and many prior art watches, require the use of many critically dimensioned and located components which are difficult to assemble, all of which contribute to the high cost thereof.